"Tik Tok" by Kesha
"Tik Tok" (stylized as "TiK ToK") is the debut single by American recording artist Kesha. The song was produced by Dr. Luke and Benny Blanco and co-written by Kesha, Dr. Luke, and Blanco. It was released on August 7, 2009, as the lead single from Kesha's debut studio album, Animal. The opening line of the song came from an experience where Kesha woke up surrounded by beautiful women, to which she imagined Diddy being in a similar scenario. The experience triggered the writing of the song which she later brought to her producer, Dr. Luke, who was then contacted by Diddy in hopes of collaboration; he came to the studio the same day and recorded his lines and the song was completed. According to Kesha, the song's lyrics are representative of her and based on her life; the song has a carefree message and talks about not letting anything bring you down. Lyrics Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door; I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD's Rollin' up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'm-a fight Till we see the sunlight Tick-tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'm-a fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick-tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys tried to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now, we goin' till they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'm-a fight Till we see the sunlight Tick-tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'm-a fight Till we see the sunlight Tick-tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Now, the party don't start till I walk in Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'm-a fight Till we see the sunlight Tick-tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'm-a fight Till we see the sunlight Tick-tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Why It Rocks # Catchy beat. # It teaches a good moral such as not letting anything bring you down. # It's "Friday",'' but actually good. # This song set the sound for the early 2010s. # The music video is decent. # The song received a ''Just Dance 2 routine that was the first song played by many people and is therefore nostalgic. Bad Qualities # Kesha has way too much autotune on her voice. # The song is very similar to Katy Perry's "California Gurls" and even shares the same producer with it. However, this one came first so it would by Perry who was copying this. Videos Category:2000s Category:Electronic Category:Synth-pop Category:Internet memes Category:Kesha Songs Category:Hip hop Category:Just Dance songs Category:Debut Singles Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome